The Case of the Missing Children
by SomniareSolus
Summary: Our favorite group of shinigami investigate something lurking in the woods.


It had been happening recently but this was very strange. Children had been disappearing not long after they appeared on the 'to die' list. The Shinigami Dispatch Society wasn't sure what to make of this. Even after they died, their bodies were never found. They just vanished off the face of the earth.

"I have called you all here, because I believe we are capable of solving this case. We don't know what we're up against, so we will need all the assistance we can get."

"I'm not too sure about this Will. We don't even know what we're up against!" Grell threw his arms up.

"Yeah senpai! What if this is more than we can handle? We've never seen anything like this!" Ronald backed up the redhead.

"That is why we must investigate. We won't know what is happening unless we see it for ourselves."

"So then what do you know?" Eric asked.

"Children are disappearing far from their homes. They all seemed to be going to the same place right before the go missing. Their names appear on the 'to die' list but they die soon after and we can't seem to find them."

"How is that possible?" Alan gasped.

"We don't know. The board has left me in charge of this mission but I need your help. All of you."

"Fine, but I'm only doing this for you Will!" Grell held onto his arm and Will on sighed.

"Whatever senpai, but I'm still not sure about this." Ronald said.

"If you really need us, then I'll be glad to help." Like Ron, Alan was a little nervous about this.

"If Alan goes then I go." Eric put his hand on Alan's shoulder.

William nodded, "We'll move out tonight."

"Oi boss? Where are we going anyway?"

The shinigami arrived in Wiltshire England. The night brought upon darkness and silence. The worst part was not knowing what was coming.

They stuck together wandering the streets, when they heard humming. Children were stepping out into the streets, humming an ominous tune. The children walked hand in hand moving towards the shinigami. The group tensed a bit, before they realized the children went around them.

"What's going on?" Grell asked confused.

"Hey. Little girl. Little girl? Hellooo?" Ron tried to get a hold of a girl but she merely shook him off and continued walking. None of them looked at the reapers, in fact their eyes looked empty. What was creepier was that they were all smiling and still humming that same tune.

"I don't think we will be able to stop them. Who knows what they will do if we try to detain them." Will started following the children.

"So you want to go with these creepy kids?" Eric didn't like this one bit.

"It'll be fine." Alan assured him.

They all followed the children as they got closer and closer to Savernake Forest. As the approached the woods the fog got thicker. Then they heard something very similar to the humming of the children. They could clearly hear a female voice singing.

Come Little Children  
I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land  
Of Enchantment

Come Little Children  
The Time's Come To Play  
Here In My Garden  
Of Shadows

"Um Will what the hell is that?" Grell whispered clinging on to him even tighter.

Alan latched onto Eric's sleeve.

"Hey? How come I don't have anyone to hold onto?!" Ronald quickly caught up to the group.

"Because you're a brat!" Grell hissed.

"Quiet! This is where the children usually go missing." Will went ahead of all the children with Grell closely at his side.

Far ahead they saw a stone arch with a single lantern to light the area.

"Oh, what's this?"

They all suddenly froze, looking around at each other to make sure it wasn't one of them who just said that. A familiar smell lingered in the air around them.

The children stopped dead in their tracks too. The humming ceased and their expressions remained blank.

The reapers looked around to find where that voice had come from but the only thing that was visible in the thick fog was the lantern.

"Grim reapers?"

"Show yourself." Will demanded.

"Please, not in front of the children."

"Now."

"Would you like me to sing you a song?"

"Enough with this nonsense."

Come shinigami  
I'll take thee away  
Into a land of enchantment

Come shinigami  
The Time's come to play  
Into my garden  
Of shadows

The song was hypnotic and hard to resist.

Follow sweet reapers  
I'll show thee the way  
Through all the pain and  
the sorrows

Alan shed a tear as he was the first affected by the song. The Thorns of Death brought him so much pain and loneliness…

Weep Not Poor reapers  
For Life Is This Way  
Murdering Beauty And  
Passions

Alan started following the voice but Eric snapped out of the illusion and held him back. "Alan no!" Alan whimpered trying to get out of his grasp and follow the lulling voice.

Hush now dear reapers  
It must be this way  
Too weary of life and deceptions

Grell had let go of William and mindlessly made his way to the stone arch.

Rest now my reapers  
For soon we'll away  
Into the calm and the quiet

"Grell!" William reached out to the Grell, but then he soon realized Ronald at the redhead's side.

"Let me go! Please!" Alan cried out trying to join the other two. Soon the children began humming the song once more and they all walked towards the voice.

"Slingby we need t-"

William was cut off when he was met by a pair of glowing red eyes. "Demon." He quickly raised his death scythe but was too late as she disappeared into the fog.

"It's a dem-" Eric was silenced by her hypnotic voice.

Come shinigami  
I'll take thee away  
Into a land of enchantment

She slid her hand underneath his chin and he let go of Alan. The two reapers joined the others as well.

Will was not as affected by her song as the others. He had his scythe ready to take down the vicious demon. "Come on out!" he challenged.

"Please, won't you join us?"

"Never." He swung trying to knock her down but he missed.

"I love these dear children. Won't you let them be mine?"

"Not a chance." Lunged forward and managed to stab her arm, pining her against a tree.

She cried out in pain, the most ugliest screech that has ever grated his ears. The spell had been broken and the children and reapers stopped. They all awoke from their daze and looked around, confused by their surroundings.

"Ah, so your hideous voice stops the spell." Will smirked but she only growled at him.

"William!" Grell came to his side with his chainsaw in hand ready to decapitate the demon but she disappeared. The only thing that remained was her arm.

"Crazy ass bitch!" Ronald came running up behind them.

"Why? Why would you hurt me?"

"Hiding in the shadows huh?" Eric clenched his scythe while keeping Alan close to him.

Ronald was tackled to the ground by the demon and he struggle against it. Even with one arm she was a formidable opponent.

"Get off of him!" Alan swung his death scythe slicing her back but it wasn't enough to kill her. She faced the brunette and snarled.

By now the children had started screaming and running away from the scene.

She got off of Ronald and stalked towards Alan, raising one claw.

"Don't you dare touch him, bitch!" Eric swung and missed by a mere inch but then the demon was knocked to the ground by Grell.

"You might have a pretty little voice but your looks are nowhere near as good as mine!"

Grell brought down his chainsaw splattering blood everywhere. The demon let out the loudest shriek any of them have ever heard, before she fell limp.

"Damn, that bitch had some lungs on her." Ronald wiped some of the blood off his face.

"We should still look for the children and make sure they get home before we attract any other demons around here." They all agreed and went off to find the children but they were less than compliant. They all seemed to trust Alan more than the others which was expected after all. They gathered as much of the children as they could and when they believed they had every one, they headed back to the village where the children were all brought back safely.

"Sir, do you think Phantomhive knew about this?" Ronald asked.

"I am sure he did. Why we haven't seen him around is a bit of a shock."

"Looks like we beat the kid to it." Eric smirked.

"Aw I really wanted to see Bassy!" the redhead whined dragging his feet.

"At least the demon is gone and the children are all safe now." Alan smiled trying to lighten the mood.

William nodded. He tried to forget about the scent he caught earlier in the woods. It smelled like a demon but it had something else to it. He didn't push it further at the time because he was more worried about the children. It was probably nothing anyways…

She stood there watching the demon's lifeless body, thinking, what a waste…

"You truly proved to be useful my pet. It seems that I will just have to replace you as I did with the one before you." The young woman sighed, turning away. She would need more children in the future, for how else could she live the way she did.

"William T. Spears. A special shinigami aren't you. For you didn't even fall for the song of my pet. You will be an interesting character." A sadistic grin made its way onto her face and she pulled up her hood before disappearing into the dark forest… 

* * *

**I wrote this 2 years ago and I really was interested in continuing but I wanna know what you think. Is it interesting enough or should I just leave it where it is? I won't be continuing it right away. I got other fanfics to finish up, but I'm just wondering.**


End file.
